Rest and Relaxation
by Sylver1
Summary: Becky wants her first Thanksgiving with Kurt to be a great one... but nothing seems to be going right. **Sequel to Change of Heart**


"Mal, can you hand me the can opener?" Becky asked from the counter. Mallory was counting seats for the hundredth time. She stopped for a second to hand Becky the can opener.  
  
"Why did Stacy get to go with the guys?" Mallory asked. "She should be here with us. This is brutal, I hate cooking."  
  
"I don't know. I just hope they get back here soon. We need the friggin' cranberry sauce and all that other stuff. Honestly, those guys don't know the half of it."  
  
"Everything's gonna be fine." Mallory reassured her.  
  
"No, this day started out sucky. I came downstairs to fix Kurt's breakfast and realized that we didn't have butter, so he had to go all the way to the store to get some."  
  
"So, it was for his breakfast, he should've bought it yesterday or something."  
  
"I should have told him we ran out. I want this day to be perfect. It's like God wants everyone to think that I'm helpless and can't do anything myself."  
  
"It's not like the day only started badly for you. I forgot to take my pill this morning and by the time I realized it, it was too late to take it, so I have to double up tomorrow, and when I do that, my hormones go absolutely crazy."  
  
"It's a conspiracy." Becky and Mallory laughed and they heard the front door open.  
  
"Princess!" She heard Kurt call from the living room. "I'm home!" He walked into the kitchen and put the bags down on the counter. He walked over to Becky and kissed her. "There's a small problem."  
  
"Oh God, what is it?"  
  
"The store was out of cranberry sauce."  
  
"I am going to have a nervous break down!" Becky shrieked. Kurt pulled her body close to his.  
  
"Calm down Princess, everything's fine. Cranberry sauce sucks anyway. I like the way you make the turkey, just the way it is." He kissed her on the cheek. "Why don't you sit down or something?"  
  
"There's too much to do." She kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." He kissed her one more time.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower." He said. "If you need anything, call me." He went upstairs.  
  
"You see Mal, someone is out to get me and ruin this day."  
  
"Fuck!" Becky heard from upstairs, following a loud thump.  
  
"Oh my God," Becky said, "something's wrong if my baby is swearing." She threw her oven mit onto the table and ran upstairs. When she got to the bathroom, Kurt was sitting on the floor, holding his thigh. "What happened?" She asked as she went over to him and knelt beside him.  
  
"The floor's all wet, and when I walked in, I slipped and fell." Becky put her face in her hand.  
  
"Let me see." Kurt moved his hand, revealing a gash in his thigh. "How'd you get cut sweetie?" Kurt showed Becky a broken razor blade that was on the floor. "It's not mine is it?"  
  
"No, babe, it's mine." Becky took a wash cloth off of the towel rack and wet it a little. She put it on Kurt's wound.  
  
"Put pressure on it, I'll be right back." She went downstairs to get the first aid kit. A few minutes later, Kurt heard her going into the bedroom, and then she appeared in the bathroom door. She walked over to Kurt and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Thanks Princess." He kissed her on top of her head as she helped him to the bedroom.   
  
"Sit down." Kurt sat on the end of the bed. "This is going to sting a little." She said as she pressed some anti-biotics onto his would. Kurt yelped like a little kid. Becky looked up at him, then applied a bandage. Kurt stuck his bottom lip out at her. She loved his bottom lip, it was so sexy. "What's that for?"  
  
"You didn't kiss it."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I forgot." She removed the bandage and kissed his cut gently. Then, she put it back on.  
  
"That feels a lot better." He smiled at her. She put the first aid kit under the bed. Kurt laid back on the bed and lifted Becky up by her waist. She sighed as he put her down on top of him and she rested her head on his chest. "Everything's going to be great." He kissed her again. "I promise." Kurt stood up and pulled his blue jogging pants on over his boxers. Then he pulled a wife beater over his head. He and Becky left the room to head downstairs. Kurt wrapped his arms around Becky's waist as they went down the stairs. He kissed the back of her neck when they reached the bottom. "Be calm, Princess, be calm." She went into the kitchen with Mallory and Stacy and continued to cook.  
  
"I'm telling you right now, if one more thing goes wrong, I'm going to die." Becky said.  
  
"Then you might want to leave." Stacy said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, we accidentally burnt the pumpkin pie." Becky sat down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. Stacy went into the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Beck." Mallory said. "We didn't know it was done." A few seconds later, Kurt came into the kitchen. He picked Becky up and carried her into the living room.  
  
"Kurt where are you taking me? I have to finish dinner."  
  
"Stacy and Mallory will take care of everything. You need a little R and R."  
  
"No, Kurt, put me down. I have to finish dinner."  
  
"Uh-uh. Throw me my keys Scott." Scott threw Kurt his keys. "Thanks." He carried Becky outside and put her in the passenger side of the car. He went into the drivers' side and started the car. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Princess, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I ruined our first Thanksgiving together, that's what's wrong."  
  
"Aww.. babe, is that what this is all about?" Kurt pulled her body close to his. "I am thankful everyday that I have you. I don't need a bunch of pilgrims to tell me that."  
  
"I should really help finish dinner."   
  
"Nope." Kurt pulled off.  
  
"Where are we going?" Becky asked Kurt. He reached over and took her hand in his.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. But that doesn't make up for how crappy this day is."  
  
"The day's not over yet."  
  
++++++++++  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, Kurt lifted Becky out of the passenger's seat and carried her into the lobby.  
  
"Hello Mr. Angle." The clerk said. Whenever Kurt and Becky had time alone, they went to the hotel for some r and r. "Is Ms. Hyson okay?" The clerk looked at Becky who was lying in Kurt's arms.  
  
"She's fine. Just a little worn out."  
  
"Okay. Your room's all ready. I'll put it on your charge. You know what to do if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks kid." Kurt said to the clerk.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving."  
  
"You, too." Kurt smiled and headed to the elevator. They got on and went up to the second floor. When they got off, Kurt walked to their room. Room 278. He slid the card through it's slot and carried Becky into the room. He laid her onto the bed and kicked back next to her. "Don't think about anything." Kurt whispered. "Except me and you." He took her hands into his and caressed them with his finger tips. He looked deep into Becky's eyes, and tears started streaming down her face. "Let it all out, Princess." Kurt pulled Becky to him and held her in his arms.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Back at the house...   
  
Scott and Sean were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Stacy and Mallory walked in. Stacy sat in Scott's lap, and Mallory, in Sean's.   
  
"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Scott smiled at Stacy.  
  
"Nope. But what shall we do until Becky and Kurt get back?" Stacy asked.  
  
"They won't be gone too long." Sean said. "It's not like they're gonna do anything."  
  
"So, they can still have fun without doing stuff." Mallory defended. "And if you don't stop acting so immature, you're not going to be doing any stuff either." Sean stuck his tongue out at Mallory.  
  
"I'm gonna go get changed." Stacy said and hopped off of Scott's lap. Scott stood up and followed her upstairs. They went into the guest room where they were staying. Scott wrapped his arms around Stacy's neck.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I think it was very nice of you and Mallory to let Beck take a break. She was very stressed out."  
  
"Well, I know how she feels. When we first started going out, I wanted everything to be perfect, too. Only, she hasn't realized what I realized. You can try all you want to make everything perfect for your man, but the truth is, as long as you're with him, and you love eachother, everything is perfect." Scott smiled at her and kissed her. Her body shivered as he rolled his stud around in her mouth.   
  
"Can we talk about something, babe?" Scott asked Stacy. Stacy laughed a little.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, we've been together for a really long time, and you know that I love you. And I don't want to rush into anything that you don't want. But I've been thinking a lot lately, and I really, really, REALLY, want to be a daddy."  
  
"Scott, are you asking me to have your child?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aww… Scott… I want to be a mommy, too. We can get started as soon as dinner's over."  
  
++++++++++  
  
At about 5:30, Stacy, Mallory, Sean, and Scott were all sitting in the living room, when Kurt and Becky walked in.  
  
"Hey!" Mallory said.  
  
"Hey." Kurt replied.  
  
"Sorry about everything." Becky said.  
  
"It was our pleasure." Stacy laughed. "Dinner's done." They all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"I guess all you needed was a little R and R, huh Beck?" Kurt asked and kissed Becky on the cheek. She smiled at him.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The End 


End file.
